


Somehow, We're Here

by DanelleSepthon



Series: teaching the robot to love [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Teaching the robot how to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanelleSepthon/pseuds/DanelleSepthon
Summary: “Nines.” Gavin put his hands together and took a deep breath. “How long have we been stuck together?”“Four months.”“And exactly how many rational decisions have I made since?”





	Somehow, We're Here

There were a lot of things Gavin Reed could take, but an android bleeding out on his doormat in the middle of the night was just pushing it.

“What the _fuck_ , Nines?” The RK900 had a massive crack running down the left side of his face, the front of his Cyberlife uniform wet from the heavy rain outside and the thirium dripping down. By the way he was leaning to one side, Gavin assumed something was up with his leg and his LED was shifting in between yellow and red nonstop.

“I’m sorry to bother you at this hour, detective,” Richard said, light static mixing into his normal monotone. “I am in need of repair.”

“Asshole. It’s two in the morning.” Despite the venom, Gavin grabbed his partner by arm and pulled him inside. “And didn’t I tell you not to call me ‘detective’?”

Gavin’s place was modest at best, a single bedroom with a tiny kitchenette and a closet of a bathroom. He hadn’t cleaned up the place in a while as he rarely ever expected any company. Hopefully, robocop wouldn’t mind stumbling over a few pizza boxes as Gavin ushered him to sit on the mustard colored couch in his living room. The detective kicked his secondhand coffee table out of the way, sending a few paperbacks and coffee mugs toppling to the ground.

“You still haven’t said what happened, asshat,” Gavin snapped out as he went to grab towels from the nearby kitchenette. His landlord was going to be so pissed if the blue blood stained the carpet and he didn’t think carpet cleaning would look good on his expense report.

Richard tried to shake his head, but the motion seemed to disagree with him. “Nothing to be concerned about, detect- _Gavin_. The assailants only caused superficial damage.”

“Just a flesh wound, Black Knight? Shit. Who fucking attacked you?” He wasn’t entirely sure why there was an edge to his voice in that moment, but that was a problem for future Gavin to stress about. It was too early to be a proper jerk anyways.

“Again, it is nothing to be concerned about.” Richard stared forward even as Gavin was actively trying to look at the damage to his face. “I was attacked while returning to Jericho from the station. Based on their dialogue, it is likely they were anti-android protesters.”

If the person Gavin had been before was faced with his current dilemma, the android would probably have had a bullet in his head by then, too impatient to put up with the bull. Everything about his stupid face screamed ‘lost puppy’ in a way the detective thought only goddamn Anderson could describe a plastic prick. When had he become such a pansy for a Ken doll, huh? World really was ending, wasn’t it?

“Bullshit.” It wasn’t aimed at anyone or anything in particular. “I know you’re too damn OCD not to keep track of this shit. I want names and I want them now.”

For the first time since he’d entered the apartment, Richard actually blessed Gavin with some form of genuine deviant  expression- one of surprise. “I do not understand your insistence on this matter. I simply needed somewhere to escape the rain and wait for my systems to auto-repair the damage done. There is no need for alarm on your part.”

“Nines.” Gavin put his hands together and took a deep breath. “How long have we been stuck together?”

“Four months.”

“And exactly how many rational decisions have I made since?”

RK900 thought for a moment, apparently running the numbers as his LED turned yellow for a steady time. “I’ll say about 72% of all choices you’ve made since we were assigned together would be deemed completely irrational, most based on your own judgement and intuition. Keep in mind, though, that around 34% of these choices have resulted in negative results.”

Gavin huffed as he took the towel to Richard’s face. “Listen to me, asshole. Record this into your memory logs or whatever because I am never going to say this outloud again.” The detective ran a hand over his face. “Emotions- People aren’t logical. We don’t do thinks solely because they make sense. Just because I shouldn’t go beat the asses who wrecked you into beancurd doesn’t mean I’m not going to if it’s the last thing I do. Now, I am going to get the repair kit from my car and you are going to email me the name and location of the prick. Stay put.”

The detective ran outside before Richard could argue. The rain was hard on his shoulders, having been in too much of a rush to grab his coat. As Gavin stomped down the stairs to the parking lot, he grit his teeth, struggling to ignore the worry on his mind.

When he returned with the pack in hand, he fell down next to the android and immediately began pulling out supplies.

“I… sent you the information.” Richard didn’t look at Gavin as he spoke. “You will find the classified details on your work computer.”

“Thank god. You do listen sometimes.” He handed him a blue bag of thirium. “Drink that and take the couch for the night.”

Richard took it, LED flashing again. “I do not need sleep, detective.”

“And I don’t need a partner, ass,” he said. “But, I have one and I’m not kicking him out on the streets for the night.” Gavin Reed stood up, shaking a hand through his sobbing hair. He turned and grabbed to handle to his bedroom door. “Do whatever. Goodnight.”

Richard didn’t understand a lot of things. Since the first moments of his deviancy, that fact had been very clear. He didn’t know how to express himself, had a lot of trouble relating to humans and androids alike. There were a precious few things in his life that Richard could call himself attached to. Any other night, he would have spent it alone, pondering over case files and his own existence in the safehold of Jericho.

That night, though, as he heard his partner’s first snores echo through the apartment, Richard believed he was starting to understand the puzzle that was Gavin Reed. At least, just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? You can buy me a Ko-Fi! (If ya want)
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/danellesepthon
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/danellesepthon


End file.
